Marioneta
by Kogaxe
Summary: Una niña puede cambiar la vida de cualquiera para siempre...para bien o para mal, la pregunta es...por que?? para que??: original/Megaman X/???/???/???


Hola ^_^ he aquí otro fic, esta vez es una historia larga, de varios capítulos. Un crossover de.lo que se me ocurrió(tres de mis cinco traumas), hace tiempo que estaba pensando en esta historia pero yo quería meter un buen de series (Evangelion, Shinzo, Dragon Ball, Parasite Eve, Guilty Gear, Sonic, Persona, Pop n Music, Parappa the Rapper, Street Fighter, Resident Evil, Final Fantasy, Skies of Arcadia, Tekken, Wild Arms, Magical Doremi, Vampire Hunter D, Fatal Frame, Klonoa, Lunar, Phantasy Star, Star Ocean..un bueeeeen) y después de pensarlo bien, me di cuenta de que si lo hacía tendría que escribir alrededor de veintitantos capítulos .. y de los largos, lo que resultaría realmente aburrido, algunos personajes no aparecerían del todo.y definitivamente no lo acabaría -_-U. Así que mejor deje sólo 4 series (no mencionadas) más un personaje original, sip, sólo uno.  
  
Marioneta  
Por: Chitor Sparda =^_^= Capitulo 1: Falso nacimiento  
  
-No puedo creerlo. -Si realmente es tu deseo, tienes que cumplir lo que te he encomendado  
  
Dos figuras conversan en la oscuridad, una de ellas esta arrodillada enfrente de la otra, que se encuentra prácticamente flotando en el aire, sentada en posición de "flor de loto". Ésta extraña figura permanece quieta en esa posición atendiendo al otro ser, presente en el lugar, únicamente escuchando lo que tiene que decir, no habla, no después de haberle contestado lo que ésta había estado preguntándole hace.cuestión de unos años, insistiéndole.rogándole.  
  
A diferencia del ser que esta arrodillado, el otro tiene un aspecto majestuoso, a pesar de que ambos están envueltos por la oscuridad, este ser emana una especie de luz propia, proveniente del interior de su cuerpo, misma luz que se hace cada vez más débil. Se siente una brisa fría e intensa, es imposible vislumbrar paredes, suelo o incluso un techo, no parece que existan límites para dicha.¿habitación?... un templo. A decir verdad, se podría decir que la figura enfrente de la majestuosa presencia también esta flotando, que los dos están en medio del vacío.  
  
-Voy a hacerlo- el ser arrodillado rompió el silencio -Ahora retírate-respondió fríamente su acompañante- no regreses si no "las" conseguiste -¿Cuánto tiempo? -No existe el tiempo para ti -¿Cómo sabré cuando.- no terminó su frase, repentinamente algo le había golpeado el estómago haciendo que se levantara -Sólo regresa antes de que te consuma, Luna  
  
Había sido herido, hace algún tiempo que sabía lo difícil que seria aquella prueba, sin embargo no se imaginaba que le costaría la vida misma, ahora entendía que definitivamente no podía fallar, un cristal Yde se encontraba en su interior, calculaba que le quedaban unos días hasta que éste naciera, a lo mucho una semana. -------  
  
-Siempre has sido una presencia patética, Luna Luna: Si estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo, Noah Noah: Disculpa pero.¡¡tu fuiste la que acepto el estúpido cargo!!, no yo, y francamente espero que el Yde se rompa antes de que cumplas con tu propósito  
  
Luna no dijo nada, le dolía el cuerpo, sus largos cabellos azul cielo caían sobre su pálido y demacrado rostro, apenas se podía sostener, apoyaba la palma de sus mano en una de las paredes de ladrillos dorados, para no perder el equilibrio y desplomarse en el piso. Tenía una figura extremadamente delgada y sólo la cubría un ligero manto transparente, su frente estaba cubierta por pesadas vendas, había quedado ciega no hace mucho tiempo. Noah era su "hermano", también tenía una complexión delgada, aunque no en extremo como Luna, su pecho estaba descubierto, únicamente le cubría una delgada tela negra que llevaba atada a la cintura y que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, igualmente, su piel era pálida y los rasgos de su rostro, duros, en él se dibujaba una expresión de locura y odio. Su cabello negro era igual de largo que el de su hermana.  
  
Ambos estaban descalzos, rodeados por agua, que les llegaba debajo de las rodillas, este espacio si tenía iluminación, proporcionada por las brillantes paredes doradas que les rodeaban.  
  
Luna tomo el brazo de su hermano con dificultad y débilmente comenzó a hincarse en el piso, el agua ahora le llegaba al pecho, soltó a Noah y enseguida puso ambas manos sobre el piso, sintiendo como los cristales Yde se incrustaban en las palmas de sus manos haciéndola sangrar.  
  
Cerró sus manos en un puño para recoger algunos cristales.  
  
Luna: Con cinco bastará  
  
Noah únicamente observó, mientras que su hermana veía los cristales, que eran como piedras pero de color azul muy cristalino, y muy dañinas, al mismo tiempo que observaba las marcas que habían dejado en sus manos. Acto seguido, llevó esos mismos cristales a su pecho, provocando que le quemaran la piel.  
  
Noah: ¿Tienes que hacerlo tan difícil?  
  
Ella no respondió y después de un breve lapso de tiempo apartó los cristales de su cuerpo, sintiendo un profundo dolor en el, regresó las piedras al agua y a diferencia de las demás, estas se quedaron flotando en la superficie. Luna se levantó ya casi sin fuerzas y esperó..  
  
Noah: ¿Y si no es como quieres? Luna: No importa, servirá si tiene dos brazos, dos piernas. Noah: Y dos ojos que SI puedan ver-completó la frese  
  
Las cinco piedras, manchadas por la sangre de Luna, se elevaron por encima del agua y comenzaron a flotar en el aire y en un acto rápido se juntaron como si de magia se tratara, al hacer contacto unas con las otras se rompieron provocando una pequeña explosión, los pedazos de cristales rotos salieron disparados hacia todos lados y en el espacio vacío que dejaron se formó una burbuja, que tenía el interior de color azul marino intenso.  
  
Noah: ¿Funcionó? Luna: Aún no lo sé  
  
La burbuja era enorme, descendía al agua lentamente pero antes de llegar a ella se abrió, dejando ver a una figura humana en el interior, sentada abrazando sus piernas con ambos brazos y con la frente recostada en las rodillas.  
  
Los dos únicos presentes se limitaron a esperar y observar.  
  
La figura soltó sus piernas, movió su cabeza y echó sus manos hacia atrás para apoyarse en lo que quedaba de la burbuja, dejó los ojos entrecerrados y miró hacia arriba, deslumbrándose por la intensa cantidad de luz. Dirigió su atención a los otros dos seres, y se quedó inmóvil.  
  
-Hola.- dijo con una gran sonrisa y un intenso brillo en los ojos pare después, bajar de la burbuja y estirar sus brazos y piernas.  
  
Aquella creación tenía el cuerpo de una niña humana, de complexión media, no se parecía en nada a Luna o Noah, no era tan delgada ni tenía la piel tan pálida, su cabello era negro y abundante, le llegaba poco debajo de los hombros.era casi como Luna esperaba, tenía dos brazos, dos piernas y al parecer su vista estaba bien, pero también tenía dos.orejas sobre la cabeza, semejantes a las de un gato, su nariz incluso era igual a la de un gato.  
  
Noah: No te puedes quejar.jaja.jajajajajaja!!-Dijo en tono sarcástico Luna: ¿Puedes verme? Era obvio que Luna no conocía el por que de la carcajada de su hermano, posiblemente ella tampoco podía ver.  
  
-Si, pero .no distingo bien- respondió sin dejar de sonreír Luna: Pero...si. ves -¿Por que tienes los ojos vendados?- preguntó la niña en forma curiosa- ¿que te pasó? Luna: Eso no es importante, tu eres lo que importa ahora. La mujer de cabellos azules sonrió y con sus manos, manchadas de sangre, buscó a su pequeña creación, hasta que topó con su cabeza y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos negros. La niña no entendía ese comportamiento, todavía .  
  
Año 21XX Metro City Maverick Hunters HQ Area de entrenamiento 5:45 pm El marcador del cuarto no había sido activado, las luces apenas se encendían, en el interior se encontraban dos Hunters preparados para entrenar. Los dos eran algo similares, el mas alto portaba una armadura, al parecer muy pesada, de color escarlata, sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos por una especie de malla negra y su cabello sobresalía del casco, cabello rubio y muy largo, ojos verdes y mirada fría. El otro tenía una armadura de tonos azules, sus ojos también eran de color esmeralda pero se veía más joven y menos serio que su compañero.  
  
-Comencemos- dijo el Hunter escarlata. -Claro. aaahh no.espera- se detuvo en seco al sentir unas palpitaciones en su casco-¿Si?, correcto.si.voy para allá -No me digas, ya sé, un Maverick -Eso quisieras Zero, pero no Zero: ¿Entonces? X: Tengo que ir al salón principal.tu sabes, nuevos reclutas-respondió con cierta incomodidad. Zero: Bueno capitán, será mejor que vayas. X: ¿Tu te quedas? Zero: Claro, claro.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Autora dice: Fin del primer capítulo, que tal quedó? .aburrido, lo sé.no entendieron ni J.ni yo -_-U, esta historia se ira aclarando cada que avance esto, no se preocupen n_n, por el momento es todo lo que puedo decir pero prometo.noooo..juro que esto se va a poner interesante, al menos ya saben cual es la primera saga que incluí n_n 


End file.
